


Silver Linings

by finally_isaac



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sad angel dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finally_isaac/pseuds/finally_isaac
Summary: Written for SirDust Discord Cliche Challenge (using the prompt "Every cloud has a silver lining").Angel Dust has a bad day, but his soon-to-be-husband comes to his aid.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Silver Linings

When the thick wooden door closed, blocking out the voices easily and leaving the room in silence, Angel finally allowed himself to breathe again. 

Though he had known his sudden and self-imposed break from work would cause a stir, nothing could have prepared him for the wave of intrusive paparazzi and hoards of angry fans (previous fans, he supposed) that seemed to follow him everywhere.

At the park where he walked Fat Nuggets, he'd been stopped four times by different assholes who wanted to complain. At the liquor store, when he was trying to decide between a classy red wine or a trashy vodka, an older woman interrupted his decision-making process by asking him, " _Is someone forcing you away? I always thought you loved filming for us, Angel?_ " Even at the Happy Hotel, a building that was basically deserted on its best days, Angel found himself escaping through the back exit when the front was swarmed by photographers and news trucks that wanted to see him. 

The complaints, questions, and general frustration was starting to drive him crazy; the spider-demon was sick of everyone introducing themselves into his business. Wasn't he allowed a moment of quiet? 

And now, in his own home, he was forced to lock the door and pull down the curtains because a swarm of people had followed him home. 

He was beginning to wonder if this was all worth it… He'd decided to focus his attention on planning his wedding rather than working but now his attention was so stretched so thin that he could barely focus on picking flowers, let alone everything else on his mile-long list. 

He sighed heavily to himself, his top set of hands running through his hair while the bottom set straightened his jacket. Eyes closed, he allowed himself a moment to exist without hassle… 

His new home was nothing fancy. In fact, it was the opposite of fancy — it was small, more of a cottage than a house, and cramped. Truth be told, Angel hated it. The rustic atmosphere was not an aesthetic he found appealing and the limited space made him feel trapped. 

While locking the front door, he tried to keep the grimace off his face. Sir Pentious had insisted that they shouldn’t live together until after the wedding. This was temporary; a rented space with a month-long lease. But still, Angel couldn’t help but find it frustrating; nothing about their relationship had ever been Prim or Proper, why start now? He had only agreed because he didn’t want to risk Pentious taking back his proposal… 

Not that he actually thought Pentious would do that. The Snake loved him unconditionally and Angel knew that — he just got scared sometimes. 

He sighed again and made his way to his bed. He fell into the pillows gracelessly, ignoring how the mattress springs squeaked in protest; when he was comfortably arranged with a blanket pulled over his head, he pulled out his phone. Unfortunately, he would have to avoid his favourite social media or else he’d be tempted to read the hateful comments on his recent post about his break from making content, but he could at least play some mindless games. 

When the screen came to life he was surprised to see that nobody had texted him since the last time he checked — approximately two hours ago. _Two full hours._

Huh.

It wasn’t a big deal, he supposed. He wasn’t so starved for attention that he needed people to constantly be texting him… But usually, Pentious would have texted him with a dorky pun or asking what he was eating for dinner, or Cherri would send a million questions about the wedding preparations. Charlie hadn’t texted him either despite the fact that for weeks now, she’d been insisting on paying for part of the wedding — he hadn’t been able to escape her begging since she’d started. 

_Two full hours._

He pouted and turned the screen of his phone off. 

Great, now on top of everything he felt lonely and pathetic.

Groaning unhappily, he wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes; a good nap would get his mind off of things for a little while… And if that didn’t work, he had a secret stash hidden in the bathroom.

*** 

Angel wasn’t sure how much time had passed before his shoulder was being shaken gently, dragging him out of heavy and dreamless sleep. He grumbled while his eyes fluttered open and revealed Sir Pentious’ face staring back at him, a few inches too close to his own. “Babe-?” he questioned groggily. 

“I tried to call you,” Pentious explained in a hushed tone, “I got worried when you didn’t answer.” 

There was a long moment of silence while Angel attempted to register the words — his tired brain was working it’s was through syrup. Eventually, he was able to nod in understanding and sat up. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “Didn’t hear my phone.” 

“That’s alright,” his fiance replied easily, “I’m just glad you’re okay. Cherri said you weren’t answering her all afternoon either.” The snake sat on the edge of the bed and took Angel’s hand into his own. “Have you eaten yet?”

Angel shook his head. “Nah, I passed out when I got home…” He stuck his hand into the blankets and groped around until he found his phone. “I didn’t see any messages from Cherri,” he added with a frown. When he turned on his phone screen, there were no new notifications. “Nothing,” he muttered.

“Did you pay your phone bill this month?”

Fuck. 

“Nope.” Angel tossed the device to the end of the bed, huffing dramatically. He fell back onto his pillows. “I forgot.” 

Pentious chuckled quietly, his lips turning upwards into a charming smile. “I’ll remind you in the morning.” 

It wasn’t until the snake pulled the covers down and carefully began arranging himself beside Angel on the bed that the spider realized what had been said. “In the morning? Are you staying?” 

“Is that a problem?” The snake grinned, laying down on the pillows. For a moment he muttered under his breath about the uncomfortable springs, but then he wrapped the tapered end of his tail around Angel’s leg. 

The warm weight was enough to have Angel humming contently. “Not at all but I thought you didn’t want to spend nights together until after the big day?” 

“It’s hard to stay away from you,” Pentious admitted quietly while he pulled Angel into his chest. “Besides, it might be too late to care about propriety between us.”

Angel laughed, snorting against Pentious’ chest and wiggling in the man’s hold. “You’re such a dork,” he teased happily. 

Having his fiance with him in bed, being held close in a warm embrace, Angel’s worries slipped away. Tucked away from the world in the privacy of his cabin, knowing that in less than a month he would be married, he felt comforted. 

Despite all the bad that seemed to follow him like a cloud, there was a beautiful silver lining — though he sometimes felt lonely, he was never alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with the ending on this one! What can I say, fluff is harder to write than angst. I hope you liked it anyway!
> 
> For sneak peeks at my upcoming fanfictions or access to my Works-in-Progress, please support me on [Patreon.](https://www.patreon.com/finallyisaac)


End file.
